Kiriel Aventra
"On broken wings I fly!" - A promise made on her parents grave. A mid-ranking ministra for House Serpens, she spends most of her time in transit between various diplomatic engagements. Traits and Appearance Like most nobles her face appears youthful and clear, her long black hair is often worn tied back except in rare occasions where she lets it hang straight and free. Her eyes are sharp and her face has an impassive and attentive cast when at rest, though among any but her enemies is usually seen with a smile of some sort on it. The only distinguishing mark on her face is a small tattoo of a broken wing below her left eye. Biography A lonely noble, fearful of a past left long behind. Compared to most nobles she prefers to spend most of her free time in solitude, living alone in a penthouse in Sero'ak and having as little as possible contact with her noble family as possible. Being adopted into the family she never had much interest in interacting with them. When she ends up in the prescence of other nobles however she is able to be very personable, having a habit of making jokes, discussing the various entertainments enjoyed by the nobility across the sector and flirting with most anyone to varying degrees of seriousness. Early Life Dragged into Nobility, and trained to kill. (3165-3189) The official story regarding Kiriels acceptance into her noble family is that she was the result of an indiscretion by one of the nobles in the Aventra family, and she was ignored for many years until they realized she had some psychic potential and Executor Aventra Vendai adopted her into his family. Vendai gave her the name Kiriel in remembrance of a friend from Cygnus who had recently had their particular family branch wiped out in a tragic accident. After Vendai took her in and her basic psychic training was complete she was submitted to rigorous training on a range of psychic disciplines to be used as Vendais personal agent for various off the books operations. This continued for many years until during the artificials war Vendai was slain during operations, since he hadn't kept any records that might incriminate him in the use of her as a private agent she was able to leave her days as a shadow agent behind. From then on she has been happy living as a mid-level diplomatic agent for House Serpens and having as little to do with her former life as possible. Holdings The Aventra Peat bogs Established early in the timeline of Hroan settlement their beginnings can be traced back to a number of factors. When settlement began the area was identified as prime real estate due to the relatively flat space and low population levels of dangerous creatures, the first step to clearing the area was the development of genetically targeted flora to help clear out the native jungle. One of the more effective techniques developed was the use of a variety of moss, made to grow rapidly, integrate with the local flora and die out soon after, causing quick but controlled decay. Once the area was settled an enterprising member of the Aventra family took an interest in the remaining moss and the bogs resulting from its function, fascinated both by the chance to experiment with the unique biology and seeing an opportunity to help recreate an old earth luxury they turned the area into a harvesting area for peat moss used in whiskey production. Nowadays there are two main varieties of peat moss grown there, the first a traditional variety designed to closely mimic earthen strains albeit with a more rapid growth cycle and other quality of life improvements made to the plants growth pattern. The other variety is a range of experimental strains where the biologists experiment and create odd/novel tastes and sensations to be imbued along with the standard smoky effect from the drying process used in whiskey production. Currently the output of the bogs is supplied exclusively to the Aurikusu Distillery on Diomikato. Education and Stats Given the best education money could by and shown how to use her psychic powers to the fullest, Kiriel has far more training than she needs, or wants for that matter, and it goes unused for most of the time.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members